Back to school
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: In order to defeat an enemy of equal or greater power, Batman needs to take Superman back to school in a way only he can...


Superman didn't like it when people wasted his time, so when Batman called him to the cave to do 'training' he was less than impressed. He arrived to the cave though the same entrance the bat Jet used to get in, actually arriving earlier than asked to. He was eager to get whatever Batman wanted to do out of the way and the sooner he was able to do that, the better. He strolled up and down the platform and even tried to use his vision to see where Batman was, but he wasn't able to. Turns out there was a lot of led lining around the cave. Someone had trust issues, he thought to himself.

"I'm glad you were able to make it." Batman called from a level above from where Superman was standing.

"I hope this doesn't take too long." Superman called back to him.

"It might, but that just depends how you apply yourself." Batman replied as he gesture behind him. "We are going to train up here on the sparing platform."

Superman only needed a moment to fly up to the deck above and slowly stroll over to the platform. "All right so what is this about?"

"Based in the intelligence we've gathered, you are about to face a menace from space that has equal or more power than you possess." Batman started to explain, "Based on my experience, when you are fighting someone who is as strong as you are there is only one thing that makes a difference."

"And that is?"

"Skill."

"What kind of skills?"

"Skills you were too lazy to learn because you've been hiding behind your powers. The kind that I use to defeat people who are far stronger than I am. I use my brain and my skills to defeat them. In order to defeat your next opponent, you must use these skills to get the upper hand to not just overpower him, but out think him." Batman strolled out into the middle of the platform. "Here is where you will do your training."

"Who is going to train me the skills?" Superman asked.

"I am." Batman replied. "I am also going to use this training to teach you a little humility at the same time. Something you're seriously lacking."

"Is that so?" Superman asked, not too impressed with that comment.

"That is so." Batman said as he took a defensive posture. "Unless you want to come over here and do something about it."

"I can't fight you." Superman said, almost laughing. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Do you honestly think you can?" Batman said with a sly grin. "Go a head and try."

Superman took a deep breath and slowly strolled into the training platform. It was a massive sparring circle, one that Bruce used to train all his wards. Superman was about to make his more but before he could, Batman was able to easily anticipate the move, step out of the way and keep his distance. Superman's temper got the best of him from that and tried to give his friend a sharp but simple jab. Batman responding this time by catching the punch into the palm of his hand, with little or no effort. The Dark Knight flashed him a small grin.

Superman tried to pull his fist back, but he couldn't. Batman's grip was too strong. He looked up at Batman with a look of shock on his face. "Something's wrong." he suddenly said, as he realized that he wasn't able to overpower his opponent.

"You're just figuring this out now?" Right after making that statement, Batman emphasized how wrong things were by taking his other hand and driving it forward to connect sharply with Superman's chin. The man of steel wasn't prepared for the shot and it lifted him off his feet and send him back a few feet, crashing into the platform with a loud thud. Batman walked over and stepped on Superman's hand, hard enough to almost crush every bone. "Do you see the blue paint decorating this platform? It's just not for show, but to teach you a lesson. I had Wayne Enterprises take a piece of blue kryptonite that I managed to win at an auction in Denmark and refine it into a composite paint. The moment you walked onto this platform, you were stripped of your powers. You and I are equals when we are standing here. It wasn't my strength that allowed me to beat you just now. It was years of mastering skills, martial arts and the ability to use surprise to outwit my opponent. These are the skills you will require if you want to be victorious. Powers will not be enough, you must be trained and ready to fight and use your powers like you've never used them before."

Batman took his foot off Superman's hand and the man of steel jumped up to his feet and tried to take another swing at him. batman once again was able to easily dodge the punch and return with a stomach, cheek double combo set of punches that dropped Superman to one knee. Before Superman could calculate a counter attack, the battle was already over. Batman took his right leg and thrust it towards his opponent, slapping his right foot across Superman's cheek to complete a perfect roundhouse kick that knocked him clean over and back to the cold platform.

Superman was dazed as he tried to make it back to his feet, and fell over. He was back on on knee trying to find the strength and he held up a hand. "Wait, I give up." he called out. "I surrender."

Batman appeared before him and rather than hit him this time, the Dark Knight took his hand and helped his friend get back to his feet. "I'm sure that wasn't easy for you to say." he said as he took his cowl off. "Let's break for lunch. Alfred will help you prepare for the first lesson. He already prepared the guest room for you. Unless it hits the fan in Metropolis, you're here for two weeks. Understood?"

Superman nodded, "All right."

"I'll be right back." he paused for a moment. "Lose the cape for the rest of your time here or I'll use it to hang you from the corner of the platform." Before Superman could respond, he jumped off the platform and was on the next level tending to a few tasks at the super Bat computers.

Alfred walked over and put a friendly hand on his arm. "This way, master Clark." he said as he guided him to a chair and station that was set up just off the platform. "Have something to eat, to get your strength back. It will not upset your stomach and will give you energy for what is to come."

"You know what's coming next?" Superman replied and winced as he sat down on the chair in pain. "He's done this before?"

"A few times." Alfred said as he took some ice and pressed it to his bruised chin. "That was the same test every ward had to go through to become his sidekick."

"All the Robins had to take him on like that?" Superman said with a huff, "I guess I failed that test horribly." he reached over and grabbed half the sandwich that was on the platter. As he bit into it, he could feel the pain from Bruce's roundhouse kick ache with every bite.

"Quite the contrary, master Clark." Alfred said with a proud smile. "You passed it faster than anyone else did. No one can defeat Master Bruce, the lesson is to realize this as soon as possible and surrender. The point of the exercise was to accept the fact that you were never going to win and admit it. The others who took this test didn't realize this and gave Master Bruce a lot more resistance."

"How much more resistance?" Superman asked.

"Jason Todd needed three weeks in ICU before he could start training." Alfred said with a deep sigh. "He lasted close to an hour before tossing in the towel and when it was all said and done he had three broken ribs, a broken ankle and one of his eyes was swollen shut. That could have been you if you didn't use your head."

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be a very pleasant two weeks here in the cave." Superman said as he took a bottle of water and drained half of it in a few seconds.

"I'm afraid not Master Clark." Alfred replied, "But if you don't mind me saying, I think you're off to a good start."

"Thanks Alfred." Superman said as he drained the rest of the water bottle. At that moment he looked out at the platform, and Bruce was standing there. He was no longer in the Bat suit but still wearing a black body armor type training suit. His hands and face were uncovered, but it was likely for instructional reasons. "I take it lunch time is over?" Clark called out at his friend.

"Time to go back to school." Bruce said as he took another battle stance. "As one of my old teachers used to say, mind your surroundings."

Superman took a deep breath and the stood up. With a slight tug, he took the cape off and lightly placed it on the chair. This time as he walked back onto the platform, he could feel the effect of the blue krytonite strip away his powers, and make him as mortal as the man who was about to kick his ass for the second straight time. "Let me guess; this is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me?"

Bruce cracked a smile. "I'm afraid not..."


End file.
